


Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirty Allura, Funny, Sexy, Sexy Shiro, Smut, embarrased shiro, what does that mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Allura has always wondered what The Paladins meant when they shouted things like: "Fuck you!" or "Suck my dick!" in the middle of a fight against Zarkon's army. One night she asks Shiro what it all means and he tries his best to explain. ;)





	Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts

Allura walked onto the bridge of the castle. It was well into the night cycle of the castle. She was expecting everyone to be asleep but wasn't surprised to find Shiro sitting cross legged at the base of the large window looking out at the universe. A small smiled tugged at her lips as she realized he topless. As lowered herself to sit beside him she was sure Shiro noticed her but he didn't look at her. Was he alright? He almost always greeted her with a soft smile. Maybe, he had another nightmare. 

"I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful this view is," he said softly.

She found herself admiring his profile rather than the view. His white bangs almost glowed a light blue color and she very much wanted to run her fingers through it but, she kept her hands in her lap. She could see his eyes scanning the universe before him and she knew he was making sure Zarkon's army didn't sneak up on them. She guessed he didn't feel like telling her about whatever was bothering him. Which, worked for her because she didn't feel like reliving her dream either. Perhaps a compliment would cheer him up. "Yes, who know something could be so handsome," she said.

He turned his head to look at her. At least he was looking at her now, she thought. She met his gaze and smiled at his confusion. His grey eyes looked black in the dimmed lighting of the castle. She suspected he knew she was talking about him but he didn't address the compliment so, she decided to change the subject. "Shiro, I was wondering if you could teach me the meanings of some of your earthen colloquialisms. You and the other paladins use certain phrases with each other in anger, in jest, in the heat of battle... actually, you use them all the time. I'd like to understand the meaning because... it would be nice to laugh with you all. To feel a part of the team."

"Princess, you ARE a part of the team. Without you Voltron would never have come together. You AND Coran are a vital part of this group. Never forget that," he said as he placed his warm hand on top of hers.

She turned her hand to grip his firmly, in gratitude, "I really appreciate that, Shiro. With Altea gone and my father erased from the castle's system I admit I'm feeling lonely and out of place. I miss being able to laugh with people and knowing I belong..."

He squeezed her hand and turned to face her fully. "You do belong, Allura. Which phrases would you like me to explain?"

She let go of his hand and mimicked his sitting position. With their knees touching she said, "Where do I begin? Oh! What does it mean when you tell Lance to "watch his mouth"?"

Shiro chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "That boy has a mouth like a sailor, meaning he swears too much. Just because we're out in space doesn't excuse for forgetting his manners."

Allura's eyes were squinted in concentration as she tried to understand. "So, when you say that to him you are reprimanding him for being rude?" 

He nodded in response. "But you don't tell him to watch his mouth when you're in battle. Why," she asked.

"Because fuck Zarkon and his army, that's why," he said as he made a fist.

She didn't know what that meant either. "What does fuck mean?"

At that he blushed. "That word is a swear word, kind of like "quiznak." You can use it in many different way. Like when you're upset, or when you want to describe something...and uh, it can be used in reference to the act of... uh, sex? Please tell me you know what that is. I don't think I can handle the sex talk with you," he said as he fidgeted.

She already know what it was, of course. She thought it would be nice to talk about sex with him. Actually, it would be nice to HAVE sex with him too but he probably wouldn't want to. "Lance said sex can be fun but it is how humans make children," she said just before Shiro palmed his face and groaned. She continued,"I assume that sex has the same meaning as mating. Humans, like Alteans, can mate to procreate and/ or for pleasure. So, sex is also fuck?"

Shiro ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, "Yes, but you can use that word in almost any way. When you hurt your foot you can shout out: "Fuck!" I think it sort of helps with pain, a bit. When you're really mad at someone you can shout: "Fuck you!" it's like telling them to go have sex with themselves. It's pretty vulgar, but it feels good to shout it at the enemy. You can also use it to describe something so, you can say something like: "I really like your fucking hair.""

He punctuated that last part by lightly tugging on her hair. He likes her hair? Allura laughed and held up some of her hair under her nose and said: "Ok, I'm Coran: "I don't have the fucking slipperies!""

Shiro nodded before he threw his head back and laughed. When he composed himself his eyes were twinkling as they looked at her. This was fun, she thought. "Can you say fuck when you're happy?" she asked.

He lifted a metal finger to his chin while he thought about it. "Yeah, when I got assigned to the Kerberos mission my father was really proud of me. Just before he hugged me he said it. There was no anger or negativity when he used it. I think along with pride he felt concern for me. My guess is that his concern made him say it, but he was happy for me."

She nodded in understanding. "I think I really like that word."

Shiro smiled are her and took her hand. He shaped it into a fist and the lifted her middle finger. He held it up to face the window. "This is a hand gesture that means: fuck you. Sometimes we call it flipping the bird, I don't know why, but it would be fun to throw one of these in Zarkon's face."

Allura recognized the hand signal. "But Keith always flips Lance the bird when they're arguing."

He laughed again and released her hand. "Those two are something else. It's normal for partners to fight with each other," he said with a shrug.

"I'll never flip you the bird but I'd like to say "fuck" every now and then. Any way, if "fuck YOU" means to go have sex with yourself does "fuck ME" mean I'm inviting you to have sex with me," she asked.

She wasn't expecting Shiro to turn bright red, but he did. Even his ears changed color. "Can humans change colors as well?! You never told me," she shouted. Shiro covered his face with his hands and groaned. What's happening, she wondered. 

After a few ticks he lowered his hands and said: "No, we can't change colors. Well, we blush but I think that's just blood rushing to our faces and turns it a shade of red. It means we're embarrassed."

"Oh, was it something I said? I wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings," she said and reached for his hands.

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I just never really expected you to say that to me," he reddened further, "not that I...Uh... I know you weren't inviting me to...," he paused and took a deep breath, "to answer your question, it can be an invitation or you can say it when you feel like nothing is going well for you." Shiro squeezed her hand while pinched the bridge of his nose with his free before he let it go again. Why did he keep letting her go?

"Ok, I understand. Can I ask you about a difference phrase?"

Shiro sat up straight and placed his hands on his knees. "Sure," he said. 

Allura took a tick to think about what to ask next and remember something Pidge shouted during their last mission. "What does "suck my dick" mean?"

At that question Shiro just threw himself back to lie on the floor. "Oh. My. God. I'm going to kill Lance. Did he say that to you?"

Allura crawled around to where his head was. His eyes were closed, his arms were over his head on the floor and his face was bright red again. "No, Pidge shouted it to Zarkon's army in the midst of battle," she said.

His eyes flew open. "Pidge? Oh no, not sweet Pidge. Matt's going to kill ME."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Allura decided to stretched out next to him. She laid on her side and propped her head up on her hand. It was nice to be this close to him. She laughed when she looked at him because he was still so red. "I assume it means something vulgar," she said.

"I feel like I'm teaching you curse words. I thought you would ask me things like: What does a New York minute mean? or what does Oh my god mean? I wan't expecting this," he said and opened his eyes again. 

She could tell that he didn't expect to see her lying next to him. Was this rude or was she embarrassing him again? "Should we stop? Maybe I can ask Pidge or La-"

"No," he said and propped up on his elbow too. "Don't ever ask Lance these questions. He'll just confuse you. And Pidge... Can we please TRY to keep her...I don't know, the way she is. Matt is going to kill me if hears her talking this way."

Allura couldn't help but laugh. "We can try. So, what does it mean, Shiro?"

He groaned again and laid flat on his back. He looked towards the window as he spoke, "Do you remember when Hunk tried to make us milkshakes?"

She arched her brow and said "Yes, we didn't have milk though. He said he made something similar. I drank too much to fast. It made my head hurt. You all laughed and shouted: "Brain Freeze!" Pidge explained it to me later so, I know what it means."

"Right, you know how we drank the beverage out of straw?"

"Uh-huh, what does this have to do with the saying "Su-""

"Please don't say it again," he said and turned to look at her. She laughed as he continued, "I'm getting there. When you use a straw you, uh, suck it."

"Okay, what about the rest. What's a dick?"

"Oh my god, Allura," he groaned.

"Why is this so difficult for you, Shiro," she asked him. He looked almost like he was in pain but she didn't understand why. She almost regretted asking him but it was pretty entertaining to watch him squirm so much.

"Ok, ok, dick is a crude nick-name for the human male reproductive organ. The proper word is penis but saying penis in that phrase doesn't pack a punch. My guess is that Pidge shouted it when firing the Green Lion's lasers. It's kind of like a war cry in that sense," he said and took a deep breath. 

He seemed satisfied with his answer. She understood it, kind of. "I thought Pidge was female. Do humans have both male and female reproductive organs?"

He fidgetted again but he looked puzzled. "Pidge is female and it's uncommon for one human to have both, a penis and vagina but, there are some who do, I guess. I think Pidge was using the phrase figuratively, not literally."

"It that phrase something you would ever say literally?"

He turned a warmer shade of red. She laughed and started to fan him with her hand. She would love for him to say it to her. What would it be like to have him in her mouth? What would it taste like? She wasn't brave enough to ask those questions though. Instead she asked, "Are you alright?"/p>

Shiro grabbed her hand to stop her from fanning him. He cleared his throat before he said, "Yeah. I mean, yeah, I'm alright. And it can be said literally, yes."

"Is that form of mating for children or for pleasure?"

He covered his face while a pained groan came from him. "For the male's pleasure," he said from beneath his hands. She was curious about his reactions to her questions. They made him uncomfortable and embarrassed. Why would they embarrass him, she wondered. Could it be because she's royalty. "Do my questions bother you because I'm a princess?"

Shiro lowered his hands and looked puzzled so, she explained: "Princesses are supposed to be polite and diplomatic and a million other things. I guess I'm breaking a few rules. Is that why you're uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not why. No offense, Allura, but I'm not Altean. Where I come from there are no kings and queens, we chose who our leaders are. I respect your role in our group but I only call you princess because you introduced yourself as Princess Allura. It's more of a title the way I see it and I use it out of respect for you," he said sincerely.

Interesting, she thought. "Then, what is it," she asked and laid on her back frustrated.

Shiro sat up and looked at the stars. A few ticks later he turned so that his legs were next to where her head was. He placed his metal hand on her other side and leaned over her. Allura's eyes widened at his proximity. As he circled her he looked directly into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. To hear you say these phrases makes me think of things I shouldn't think of. It's disrespectful to you. I can't help but think about it though because here you are saying them. To me. I know you're only asking about them and you're not directing them at me in an inappro-"

Allura felt confused as she sat up and place a finger against his lips. He was speaking too fast. "My asking about the word fuck and the phrase suck my-"

"Please, Allura..." he said and pulled her hand away. 

"What is it that comes to your mind?" She asked because she just had to know. She always assumed he would never consider mating with her because they were from different species. What he said made it sound like he thought about mating with her. She hoped she was right because then she could tell him she felt the same.

Allura saw his mouth fall open and then closed again. His eyes were searching her face. Suddenly he seemed to find some clearity and she steeled herself for an answer she might not like. "When you asked me about all that I thought of fucking you. I made me think of your lips and your tongue on my dick. I thought of all the ways I would fuck you, if you let me. I couldn't help but wonder if it would ever go from fucking to making love. I wondered if you would like how I made you feel... if you would like what you saw..."

He fell silent but his eyes were locked with hers and she knew she couldn't look away. She felt her heart beating madly against her chest. Everything she hoped he would say he said. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, an intimate invitation in Altean culture. His words kept bouncing around in her head so, she decided to say them back to him. "When you explained what fuck meant, I thought of fucking you. When you explained what sucking dick meant I wondered what you would taste like. I wonder how and where we would fuck, if you agreed. I didn't know one could make love but I'm sure I would feel passionate while mating with you. I already like how you make me feel and lastly, I enjoy what I see when I look at you. When I look at you I see a strong warrior with a kind heart and a gentle touch. What is there not to like?" 

She was panting a little when she finished. She was sure her voice trembled but at least she said it. Shiro looked at her with shock on his face. What would happen next? Would they act on their desires? She wanted him to say something. "Shiro?"

She saw his eyes drop to her lips. Was he thinking of kissing her? Was he wondering what her lips felt like on his skin? "Allura, I... You? I can't believe you just said all that to me," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said: "Fuck me."

She heard him whisper the same phrase back but he had a pained look on his face. He sounded worried. So, she whispered: "I'm trying to, Shiro."

He chuckled and tangled his human hand in her hair to pull her in for a kiss. Allura was surprised at how soft his lips felt against hers. She felt herself relax in his arms. When he nibbled her bottom lip it made a tingling sensation run down her back. She gasped at the feeling and Shiro took the chance to caress her tongue with his. That, made a warm feeling gather at her core. Did he feel the same things? She decided to mimics his actions with her tounge and she was rewarded with a hum from him. She wanted to feel more and to have him make more sounds of pleasure. Suddenly, she remembered the word suck. If she did that to his tongue would the feeling echo on his dick? When she tried it she got another deep hum of approval just before his arms wrapped around her waist. With ease he picked her up and placed her on his lap. In turn she wrapped her legs around his waist and immediately felt something long and hard press against her. She broke apart from the kiss and asked, "Is that your dick?"

She looked down at the bulge in his pants and back up to his dark eyes. He was breathing heavily and in response he used his human hand to unwrap one of her hands from his neck. He slid it down his torso to his bulge. It felt warm and hard in her hand. What did it look like, she wondered as she let her fingers trace it's form from hilt to tip. Shiro shivered and tightened his hold on her waist. She wanted to explore his body further but soon remembered where they were. She looked up and saw the lights grow a little brighter. Could the day cycle have started already? When she met Shiro's gaze again he nuzzled her nose.

"Let me come to your room tonight," he whispered. 

She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. "Come to my room now."

"Everyone will think it's odd if I'm not at training with them. Besides, we don't want to rush," he trailed a finger down her cheek, "I want to take my time with you. We'll explore each other. It'll be better."

"Ok, tonight then," she agreed. 

They didn't move just yet. One more kiss, she thought as she kissed him. She pressed her core against him and let out a soft moan at the sensation. Shiro held her closer and tighter. Allura let her hand go up to his hair. It's so soft, she thought as his hands slid down to her bottom and squeezed. She could already tell she was going to love the feeling of his hands on her body. All too soon he lifted both hands to the sides of her face and pulled away. 

"You're making it difficult to leave," he said.

The light brighten further and she knew he was right. Everyone would be up soon. She untangled her self from him and stood. When she looked down at him she saw he remained seated with his legs crossed again. "I need a second to think of something to make my boner go away," he said as he scrunched up his face in concentration.

"What's a boner?" 

"I'll explain later. Stop saying sexy things to me." 

She sighed in frustration. "I wish we had the fucking day off," she said. 

Shiro kept his eyes closed as he filled the room with laughter. When he got up he leaned down for another kiss. This one was soft and tender. She couldn't wait for tonight, she thought. In the mean time she would train and keep busy. It would be evening soon enough and then they could fuck all they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect for it this to end the way it did but I've been reading a lot of smut and it stuck with me, okay? 
> 
> Any way, I drew my first ever fanart of Shiro sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the big windows. I hope you like it!! Go show me some loooove on tumblr: meli-writes
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Tell me what you all think and leave me a comment!


End file.
